CS Ageha
by Miyuki Uchiha
Summary: Aquel que escribe para mujeres… no necesariamente tiene que ser una.


_Naruto no me pertenece. Es totalmente hecho por el gran Kishimoto Masashi (si fuera mío ya habría habido NaruSaku desde hace muuucho tiempo). Sólo uso sus personajes con fines creativos sin ánimo de lucro._

SUMMARY: Aquel que escribe para mujeres… no necesariamente tiene que ser una.

**C.S Ageha**

-"Sufría del síndrome de la hoja en blanco. Para un escritor, o cualquiera que se aventure a las oscuras sendas de las letras, esa es la enfermedad por excelencia. Como la gripe en invierno o el cólera en lo insalubre. Relatar novelas para señoras solteras de los treinta a los cincuenta nunca fue mi vocación. Realmente terminé en esta labor por cosas que no vienen al caso. Claro que siempre soñé con elaborar los mejores editoriales para los mejores periódicos. No hay nada mejor que un buen análisis con una buena taza de café sirviéndote como escudero en esas noches de no palpar el sueño.

Sin embargo por circunstancias locas, bajo el pseudónimo de C.S Ageha, los libros toman forma y se venden casi ellos mismos. Son novelas sin pretensión, de párrafos sin hipérboles y rayando en el cliché. A la mayoría de la gente le agrada leer algo que no tenga mucha densidad pero mucha pasión. Así que las hojas de mis libros son portales a la perversión de la mente humana. Al lívido de aquellas que jamás alcanzaron una madurez erótica.

No conozco a un hombre heterosexual que le guste lo que hago… y menos mal".

-¡Mira!-chilló una mujer de fea boina escocesa señalando el periódico que colgaba en un estante de revistas.-Por fin sacan el nuevo libro de Ageha…-suspiró somnolienta con ojos idos.-Me encanta como escribe. Se nota que en verdad sabe de lo que habla… es tan fácil identificarse.

-Es verdad… Ageha sin duda es la mejor. Es mi escritora favorita… la amo-respondió la otra con la mano en su corazón como si le latiera más rápido.

Un hombre de cabellos rubios que meditaba sobre su propio infortunio rió-"¿Me ama? Ageha… que popular eres mujer… lástima que eres hombre y soy yo"-Naruto Uzumaki de talante más bien burlón metió sus manos en el gabán con una idea fresca para la continuación de otra historia. Era todo un "genio".

°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Tomó un pañuelito desechable limpiándose las lágrimas que parecían regarse como el agua de la ducha. Se lo llevó luego a la nariz donde la limpió y pegó un fuerte soplido que pareció como estornudo de elefante. Hipó unas tres veces y terminó suspirando largo y tendido, casi ahogada.

-Esto es lo más hermoso que he leído-se dijo así misma cerrando la tapa del libro para abrazarlo de manera maternal.

De repente el timbre sonó de manera estruendosa haciendo que saltara en su puesto.- ¿Qué? ¿Qué?-gritó fastidiada quitando la cobija que la cubría y yendo de a zancadas a la puerta. -Ahhh ¿qué quieres?

-Muy buenas noches para ti también señorita Haruno Sakura-chan.

La mujer se pasó la mano por su cabello corto echando su mechón derecho por detrás de la oreja-Estoy ocupada-dijo escueta limpiándose la nariz congestionada con el dorso del brazo en actitud casual.

-¿En serio? ¿Tienes una cita? ¿Un hombre está acá?- preguntó curioso y con una sonrisa amplia entrando al departamento como perro por su casa.

-Sigue, estás en tu casa-masculló la rosa cerrando la puerta.

-¡Oye! No veo el hombre-comentó burloncillo echando un rápido escaneo al lugar- ¡Ah no no! ¡Mejor aun!

-No lo hagas-masculló Sakura masajeándose el entrecejo yéndose rápidamente a su sillón

-¡Estas con Ageha!-gritó feliz rapándole el libro antes de que ella lo alcanzara.

-¡Naruto! ¡Dámelo!-exigió extendiendo su mano.

El hombre se lo tiro con suavidad a la mano- De veras que eres idiota mujer. Gustarte semejante cursilería y de paso creyéndotela.

-No tiene nada de malo. Ella sabe entender a las mujeres… eso se sabe por medio de la manera en que narra las emociones

-Bla bla bla que montón de sandeces. Por eso que aun andas solterona y vistiendo santos. Si sigues viviendo en ese mundito de príncipes azules de caballos blancos te vas a quedar en la pura y plena soledad.

-Pues yo no te he visto que tengas novia o estés casado.

-Porque yo lo decidí por convicción, no por obligación- contestó masticando una manzana roja brillante que había en la mesa en el tazón de las frutas.

-Estoy muy joven para andar pensando en matrimonio-alegó con una sonrisa satisfactoria.

-Que me mientas a mí, vale. Pero que te mientas a ti misma. Mortal. Tienes 34 años Sakura-chan. El tren de la vida está saliendo de la estación y ni siquiera te dijo adiós.

Las mejillas de la mujer se inflaron de un rojo cereza y ese tic en su ojo comenzaba a palpitar.

-FUERA

El hombre rió guiñándole el ojo- Sólo vengo a decirte que tu querida Ageha va a sacar su próximo libro.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Pensé que odiabas a la pobre.

-La desagradable noticia está en todos los periódicos. Justo cuando voy a coger "Bellezas de Konoha" me pega esa noticia en la cara.

Sakura en su vida nunca había conocido a alguien más, ¿detestable?, que Naruto. Irónicamente su mejor amigo. Se conocían desde niños y se sabían todas las mañas. Así que aunque ella supiera que eso él lo hacía para molestarla… no podía evitar caer. Era uno de los poderes que tenía él sobre ella.

-¿No tienes que madrugar a trabajar? Ahh no verdad. Cierto que tu trabajo sobre reseñas de desfiles de moda no te quita mucho tiempo… ni muchas neuronas.

-Sakura-chan, la envidia es mejor despertarla que sentirla.

-¡LARGO!-gritó fuera de sí.

Naruto salió corriendo dejando a su amiga en un mar de desenfreno. Sakura avanzó a su puerta para pasarle el pasador cuando vio en el suelo un libro. La mujer se agachó viendo las iniciales "C.S Ageha –" El deshielo del invierno"- Tercer libro recopilatorio de la saga. Sakura chilló contenta no creyendo lo que poseía entre sus manos. Un ejemplar inédito que sabía que pocos tendrían pues el lanzamiento era hasta la próxima semana. Desde que había comenzado el lanzamiento de los libros de Ageha, él siempre se las ingeniaba para llevarle antes que salieran al mercado. Sakura agradecía en esos momentos que su amigo fuese periodista y moviera sus influencias de vez en cuando.

La rosa fue directo a su sofá donde vio el libro que había acabado de leer por séptima vez

-C.S Ageha "El otoño entre sus ojos"-dijo en voz pasito. Se levantó de un empujón yendo a su alcoba donde dejo los libros para tomar otro del estante- C.S Ageha "El verano sin sol"… -suspiró esta vez. Desde que había comenzado a leer sus historias, Sakura había encontrado una tabla de salvación ante su situación sentimental. En sus 34 años, sólo había tenido un novio con el que perdió su virginidad y que al final se fue con otra. Así que las esperanzas en el género masculino se fueron disipando como la niebla en la mañana.-Me volvería gay, pero no sería una buena lesbiana… -rió para sí misma. Sin esperar mucho más tiempo comenzó a devorar el nuevo libro.

Primera hoja y las cosas prometían.

""_Lloró. Ella lloró con cada lágrima amarga que sus ojos parecía vomitar cuando llegó al orgasmo más exquisito que pudo palpar con su cuerpo. Sintió caer al abismo y ese agujero de su estomago se abrió dentro de ella presentándose en un gemido que se transformó en un grito. Y las lágrimas caían… pues a manos de su amigo de la infancia había alcanzado la felicidad que jamás pudo con el hombre que se había destinado para pasar la vida entera._

_-Eres mía-susurró él a su oído con ese tono de lujuriosa mermelada olor a deseo y colonia trasnochada. _

_-No… no…-respondió ella con ojos cerrados para no dejar escapar las lágrimas que aun penaban por salir_

_No la dejaría descansar. Eran demasiadas las noches anheladas y poco el tiempo para disponer. La tomó casi con fuerza volteándola para que su cara se posara en las sábanas. Las manos de él eran vertiginosas, prohibidas y sin misericordia._

_Ella aun respiraba rápido, con el deseo brotando de su punto femenino como olor tóxico y caliente. Él abrió sus piernas para lamerla. La chica abrió los ojos por completos y los cerró rápidamente mientras sus manos se aferraban a las fundas de las sabanas. Sus dedos se crispaban cada vez que acariciaba con la punta de sus dedos esa parte que aun palpitaba y producía ese líquido viscoso que a él se le antojaba provocador._

_-Sabes a placer-dijo él entre entradas y salidas con sus dedos._

_Ella sólo tuvo que gemir de nuevo para contestarle. Le encantaba la situación y a ella tan dispuesta. Así que abandono el tibio lugar para acariciar su vientre dejando un rastro como babosa. Sus labios mientras jugueteaban de beso en beso sobre la espalda de ella dejando tras su paso un erizado pavimento de sensaciones no especificadas. La mano se posó en el pecho derecho de ella donde con el índice tocó el pezón invitándolo al juego. _

_-No más por favor-dijo ella casi con lágrimas en los ojos. _

_-Perdóname pero no puedo- admitió él esta vez con un tono de culpabilidad. Ese dedo se volvió un agarre completo, apretando un tesoro que parecía desbordarse entre sus dedos. Ella se contorsionó dejando así el libro acceso de nuevo al delirio. No lo pensó dos veces y la embistió con una fuerza tal que sus voces se apagaron. _

_Unas ganas tan poderosas que el sudor no demoró en salir cayendo gota a gota por el mechón del cabello del hombre. Él incitado por el mismo juego tomó la mano de ella para llevarla a ese punto único donde el placer podía desbordarse. Y aun al ritmo frenético de aquel que se propone la tarea, hizo que ella misma se acariciara gracias a su tutoría. _

_-Extiende más el dedo, haz los círculos completos-le decía el por encima de su oreja entre jadeo y jadeo._

_-¿A…así?-suspiró_

_-No… así- dijo él llevando esta vez los dedos de él. Ahora los dos masajeaba y las embestidas seguían. _

_-Sal… ahora-pidió ella cuando sintió sus paredes internas contraerse calientes y palpitantes. Sabía que eso haría estragos en él y con ellos problemas para ambos. Con férrea diligencia y fuerza, el chico salió de ella rápidamente. La descarga de su orgasmo se regó sobre la espalda de la mujer la cual sintió como sí la hubieran rociado con agua caliente. Él no se aguanto y cayó sobre ella._

_-Voy a quedar pegajoso y no hay baño…_

_Mientras, ella sólo esperaba que el aroma, ahora tan literal de él, no quedará por muchas horas… pues era hora de volver con su esposo y eso no podría ser bueno"". _

Sakura cerró el libro y miró hacia adelante. Este libro sería sobre la mujer infiel. Volvió abrir el libro.

"" _A mi mejor amiga. Con todo el amor que no soy capaz de decir""_

Decía la dedicatoria. La rosa leyó la contraportada para volver a leer la mini biografía de la autora. Nunca había cambiado pero siempre le intrigaba las dedicatorias que colocaba. A veces no parecían nada propias.

""_C.S Ageha. Novelista y apasionada por aquellas situaciones que saquen un sonrojo.""_

Y eso era todo. No año, no fechas, no nombres propios. Era todo un misterio y eso en sí la hacía más popular. Sin pensar más volvió a entregarse a los delirios de la lectura prohibida.

°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Se revolvió entre sus cobijas saliendo de la colcha con ojos de mapache. No podía casi ni enfocar la vista y el cabello se le paraba solo. El ruido del timbre le perforaban los oídos.

-¡YA VOY! ACÁ ESTOY-gritó ahogada desde su cuarto. Se paró casi cayéndose cuando una cobija se le enredo en un pie. Vio su reloj de pulso y bostezo viendo la hora.

-¡Oh por Dios! ¿Qué no tienes una vida en qué ocuparla?-comentó cuando vio quién estaba al otro lado de la puerta.

-Eso te digo yo a ti-comentó de muy mal humor.

Sakura se enderezó refregando sus ojos al saber que hablaba en serio-¿Qué… pasa?

-Eso pregunto yo ¿qué pasa?-respondió Naruto pasando de una vez a la alcoba.

-Oye…¡espera!

Naruto tomó el libro de Ageha en la mesa de noche. Tenía las hojas un poco sucias y el lomo parecía doblarse. Se veía manoseado y un poco graso. La perfecta evidencia que se ha leído y con ello su misión había sido satisfactoriamente completada.-Esto no es sano. Esto es una adicción y no es la manera de vivir tu vida.

-¿Pero qué te pasa? ¿Te volviste loco o qué?

-¡La que se volvió loca eres tú! Sakura-chan llamo a tu trabajo y no has ido en una semana. Ha pasado una semana, una semana y no has salido de esta casa. Llamo acá y no contestas… mira tiene como mil llamadas perdidas y ese móvil que te sirve de perfectamente nada porque ni batería tiene. ¡Sakura-chan despierta, ese libro no es tu salvación!

Sakura, que no había caído en cuenta del espacio tiempo hasta ahora se mordió el labio inferior mostrándose descubierta-Mira, esto no es lo que parece. Simplemente he estado algo resfriada y se me paso el tiempo. Sobredosis de aspirinas-rió como si hubiese sido chistoso.

Naruto miró al suelo con una frustración descontrolada. Arrojó el libro a la cama y apretó sus puños-Los hombres de esos libros no son reales… no lo son. Y no vas a encontrar uno en la vida real. Acéptalo de una maldita vez

-¿Estas celoso?-preguntó risueña.

-Sí estoy celoso- contestó irónico

-No me extrañaría, porque esos son hombre son mil veces mejor que tu… son LO QUE TU NUNCA PODRAS SER PARA MI.

Naruto quería abofetearla pero se contuvo y sólo rió amargamente- que absurda eres… te aconsejo que la inteligencia que tienes la uses como debes ser y te das cuenta de lo que te ofrezco hace años y no eres lo suficientemente buena para notarlo… y ante eso no puedo hacer nada. Quédate con tus libros y porque a ti la vida… ¡que más te da! sí ya te rendiste.

La puerta fue azotada haciendo vibrar un espejo cercano. Sakura se arrodilló en el suelo y se golpeó mentalmente. Esto era un embrollo innecesario… él tenía toda la razón… pero amarlo era raro. Era como amar… a tu mejor amigo. Y eso era raro. Era muy raro. Así que ella prefería pretender que no sabía y jamás se daría por enterada. Pero esa actitud de escape se le estaba saliendo de las manos. Era hora de asumirse a ella misma por primera vez.

Se paró con fuerza y se vio en el espejo. El fleco le había crecido más de la cuenta y las ojeras parecían hechas con maquillaje. Si. Eso era todo. No podía seguir comiendo autocomplacencia y vivir de lo etéreo. Se golpeó las mejillas al mismo tiempo despertando por primera vez en días.

°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Nunca le había gustado trabajar en la oficina. Siempre había mucha bulla y cuando por fin tenía algo bueno llegaba alguien a preguntarle "qué si quería un cafecito". Él tan sólo negaba con una sonrisa fingida y cuando veía de nuevo el ordenador, todas las buenas ideas se habían escapado. Pero ese día no se le antojaba quedarse a deprimirse en su departamento. Él era de mucho ambiente y muchos amigos, pero cuando algo no andaba "como siempre" con Sakura, él podía ser un hoyo negro de desgracias que destilaba un aura rara y parecía quemar las plantas.

Se acomodó en su asiento que rechino cuando se desperezó casi yéndose hacia atrás.- ¡Oe! Gran escritor Uzumaki, vamos por cervezas ¿vienes?

-Ehhh hoy no Shikamaru, pero gracias.-saludó al hombre de coleta que se asomaba por la puerta.

-Jumm ¿no vienes? Problemas con tu doncella por lo que veo

-Que perceptivo que eres hombre-rió Naruto volviendo a poner sus dedos sobre el teclado.

-¿No le cuentas aun cierto?

-Estuve a nada de contarle pero ya ves, no se dieron las cosas.

-Apresúrate o se te va a ir-cantó burlón mientras se despedía.

Naruto sonrió también a modo de respuesta, pero luego su expresión cambió a una seria. Todo ese disparate de "Ageha" había sido por una estupidez que había cobrado una fuerza tal, que él francamente no la vio venir. Siendo muy tarde para echar marcha atrás, cada día que pasaba era una inclemente bomba de tiempo. Sin pensar más, el hombre tomó su chaqueta del respaldar del asiento, apagó todo en su oficina y se dirigió a hablar con Sakura con sólo la verdad. Esta vez sí se lo diría.

°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Sakura se encontraba empinada buscando la llave para el apartamento de Naruto. El siempre guardaba una copia encima de la lámpara del pasillo. Así que fue sólo ensuciarse un poco los dedos y la halló. Contenta por su logro entró con un empujoncito y vio la correspondencia en el piso. La recogió y le echo un vistazo chismoso. Cuentas, tarjetas de crédito, factura, el gas, el agua… y un cheque a nombre de Naruto Uzumaki de la editorial Icha Icha Paradise.

Con extrañez su ceja izquierda se levantó, mientras rompía el sobre. No era la primera vez que le esculcaba correspondencia, así que no encontró susto en sus acciones. Icha Icha Paradise, la gran casa editorial y la cuna de…

-C.S Ageha…

Sakura mandó su mano izquierda para acallar su grito y el sobre donde venía el cheque cayó.

""_Felicidades por otro best-seller. Tu vinculamiento a la editorial ha sido un gran camino para todos. A la salud de Ageha y por más éxitos""_

La puerta se abrió cuando el dueño del lugar entró. Naruto iba a esbozar una sonrisa cuando divisó lo que estaba haciendo su amiga- ¿Qué haces?

Sakura se giró y sólo pudo emitir dos risas de incredulidad- Dime que no es verdad.

Naruto reprimió una queja y decidió atacar. Viendo en eso la mejor defensa- ¿Qué haces entrando así a mi departamento? ¿Y abriendo mi correspondencia? Puedo a llevarte a prisión por esto.

Sakura le tiró los papeles en el pecho envuelta en una ira asesina. Y pensar que se iba a disculpar con él y llegar a algo más concreto. ¡Qué ilusa!- ¿Es verdad? ¿ES VERDAD?

Antes los gritos de la rosa, Naruto tuvo que pasar saliva maquinando algo para acercarse a ella y calmarla- Sakura-chan, eso no es lo que parece.

Bien, con eso sólo lo hizo peor. Pero bajo estrés, no toda la gente es brillante- ¿No es lo que parece?... Eres o no eres Ageha…

Naruto la miró callado incapaz de contradecirla. Sabía que a esta altura de la discusión su voz debía estar aguada y medio ronca. Sakura se rió irónicamente mandando la cabeza para atrás para poder respirar mejor- Ahora sí toque fondo. Ya no podría caer más bajo… en verdad que no puedo…

-Sakura-chan… esos libros

-¿Te burlabas no? ¿De lo que sentía? ¿Para eso continuas siendo mi amigo? ¡Para tener asqueroso material para regodearte y escribir!

-¡NO! ¡No es por eso!-gritó el también angustiado.

-Tú lo sabías, sabes lo que significan para mí estos libros… ¿y tú los escribes? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué clase de ENFERMO MENTAL HACE ESO?

-Porque yo siempre TE HA AMADO Y TU NO LO QUIERES ACEPTAR

Bien. Lo había dicho. Por fin lo había escupido. No había sido el momento más romántico como lo había planeado pero por fin lo había dicho. Sakura se llevó las manos a los ojos donde los limpio fuertemente.-Adiós- dijo antes de pasar por el lado de él hacía la puerta. Naruto la tomó del brazo y gracias a eso se ganó una sonara cachetada

- Tal vez yo me pierda en lo romántico… pero no soy una desadaptada que juega con el amor.- Y se fue.

°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Sakura observaba por la ventana mientras jugaba con su vino tinto en la copa. Ya había pasado con creces la etapa del llanto y él no verle ni hablarle ni responderle, había curado en ella las ganas de matarlo. Ahora sólo sentía un increíblemente resentimiento y una rabia maldita. Aunque sea ya no quería asesinarlo y con eso se quitaba el peso de una futura ida a prisión.

En la mesa de centro se encontraba la colección de libros. Los miró con asquerosidad llevando el vino encima de ellos. Pero como la torpe mujer que era se tropezó cayendo el líquido encima.

-No no no no-decía afanada quitando la cubierta para que no traspasara a las hojas. Podía ser eso la evidencia de un juego y una mentira inmunda pero les tenía aun el cariño que con sus páginas había ganado con los años. Entonces limpiando vio la dedicatoria del primer libro.

""_Ojalá y en ti se curen las heridas hechas. Recuerda que siempre estaré cuidando de ti… date cuenta y no olvides""_

Sakura vio el reverso y leyendo la fecha de impresión supo que para ese entonces todo ese fiasco con Sasuke Uchiha había dado paso y para ese tiempo ella creyó morir. Y él estuvo ahí, y no se quejó. Y sólo él estuvo cuando ella le hablaba por horas de él. De por qué ella lo amaba y del por qué él era el hombre perfecto. Sakura luego tomó el segundo libro.

""_Que bueno que juntos cultivemos la esperanza. Lee y nótalo. Nótalo ya""_

Era como leer lo que habían vivido juntos a lo largo de los años. Fue cuando comenzó a atar cabos y a darse cuenta que todas las historias de los libros era una recopilación un tanto cursi de lo que él sentía por ella. Por eso él se ofuscaba tanto cuando ella alababa de lo maravillosa que era Ageha. Porque era él pero a la vez no lo era. Estaba cerca pero muy lejano.

"" _A mi mejor amiga. Con todo el amor que no soy capaz de decir""_

Era la última dedicatoria. Sakura sollozó un poco palpando la frase de la hoja.- Sí… puede gustarme… ¿por qué no?-se dijo con una sonrisita leve y bastante más calmada. Tomó su celular y escribió un mensaje que haría que en cuestión de diez minutos él tocará la puerta.

Una hora, dos, tres… la noche. Luego tres días y pasó una semana y él no apareció.

°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Sakura respiraba fuertemente por detrás de su bufanda cuando toco por tercera vez la puerta de Naruto.-Sé que andas ahí. Me lo dijeron en tu trabajo. Anda abre ya.

El chirrido de la puerta pareció un quejido de un pollito cuando Naruto la abrió-Hay una llave ¿Lo sabes no?-saludó tranquilo.

-Después de la última vez, no quise ni intentarlo-respondió Sakura con una sonrisa de culpabilidad.

Naruto se alejó de la puerta dándole la bienvenida.-Huele a oso en hibernación.

-Bueno, pues eso es lo que soy-dijo su amigo frotándose la quijada donde estaba la barba sin afeitar.

-Te he llamado y has desaparecido. ¿Me odias tanto así?

Sakura de espaldas a él, temerosa de la situación en general, venía dispuesta a la salvación de ella y de él. Así que emanaba un positivismo mezclado con nerviosismo de niña de trece.

-Tú sabes que eso es imposible. Sólo pensé que era mejor darte tu espacio y no acosar… es mejor así.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste?

Naruto se sentó en una silla con las manos recargadas en sus rodillas. Exhaló profundamente para poder hablar- Hace unos años tú me dijiste "Te apuesto a que no eres capaz de expresar lo que dicen las mujeres. No tienes la inteligencia emocional para entendernos". ¿Lo recuerdas? Fue iniciando la Universidad. Estabas bastante molesta conmigo porque acabábamos de ver una película de esas que tanto te gusta porque puedes llorar lo de tres años en media hora. Y yo pude burlarme de ti.

Sakura bufó recordándolo- No era en serio Naruto.

-Pero sí lo era-refutó él.-Me di cuenta que era así. Y yo pensé "demonios, debo demostrarle lo contrario". Y tú sabes que yo no soy bueno hablando así que comencé a escribirlo y un tiempo después…

-"Verano sin Sol"

-Así es… el primer libro que sacaría como C.S Ageha.

-Aun así…

-Me acobarde-Naruto levantó su brazo derecho-me declaró culpable. Una vez que vi lo emocionada que te ponías cuando leías esos libros… ya no pude. No pude. Y luego el miedo se volvía en resentimiento porque aun no pensabas bien de mí.

-Naruto, yo siempre he pensado bien de ti.

–¿Por qué no lees lo que hay en la pantalla?-dijo parándose y yendo a la ventana para distraerse un rato.

La chica lo miró rápidamente interrogante. Él sólo volvió a insistir con un movimiento de su cabeza.

-"La primavera finalizada" C.S Ageha... "Último libro de la saga"

Con desconcierto, volvió a leer tantas veces hasta que su cerebro pudo asimilarlo del todo. Bajó unas cuantas hojas y leyó.

"_Para la que fue mi compañera, mejor amiga, prospecto de novia, y espero mi esposa"_

-Cuando la gente lea esto van a decir que eres lesbiana-fue lo único que comentó Sakura enderezándose. Naruto se aproximo dispuesto a todo con actitud de galán de novela. Fue frenado de sopetón por la mano de Sakura que se estrelló contra su rostro.

-Uff que yo ni he accedido a ser tu novia hombre. Desde cero comienzas… pero hay posibilidades-musitó al final un poco sonrojada y riendo como hace años no reía.-Oye… y ¿por qué C.S Ageha?

-Ehh… pues porque Ageha es mi escritora de manga favoritas… y por eso-dijo avergonzado haciendo como un puchero.

-¿Y el C.S…?

-Bueno ya, porque son las iniciales de "Contigo Siempre" qué es…

-Mi película favorita. En verdad no eres nada tonto-dijo riendo estrepitosamente.-Resultaste más cursi que yo.

-Eso a partir de ahora, lo voy a tomar como el más grande de los cumplidos.

Ella sonrió calmada esta vez extendiéndole la mano, la cual él cogió con la tranquilidad que ambos merecían.

°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

-¿Has oído? Ageha se casa y dejará de escribir.-dijo una chica de coletas mientras caminaba con su amiga por una calle atestada de gente.

-Si… que afortunada ¿no? Encontró el amor que tanto describía en sus libros. ¿Sabes cómo se llama el último?-respondió la otra colocándose un par de guantes negros.

-Ehh si, "La primavera finalizada". ¿Qué hermoso no?-comentó echando vahó a sus manos debido al frío.

-Sí, es bastante peculiar. Y ahora ¿qué vamos a leer?

-No lo sé… dicen que Masashi Kishimoto es bueno…

-Eso dicen…

**FIN**

Ok chicos… LES CUENTO QUE… tutututu este fue mi fic para la final del torneo de SHOTS. Lo publico hasta ahora porque hasta hoy se supo el ganador y fue… YO XD. SIII ganeee wiii, por fin gano algo. Que emoción. Así que les dejo este pequeño shot que me llevo a la gloria (?).

Les mando un gran abrazo y dedico esto a todos los fans NaruSaku.

**Miyuki Uchiha**

_Esuchando: Superheroes –Daft Punk _


End file.
